Wearable devices, such as smart watches and bracelets, generally have a wireless connectivity and include an antenna for establishing a wireless communication connection with other electronic devices, for example, mobile phones or personal digital assistants. Additionally, many wearable devices further have metal housings for improving heat dissipation, protecting the components of the electronic device, as well as other purposes.